Guerreros del cristal
by SaYuuRii
Summary: 10 chicos tienen una mision que cumplir desde que nacieron,cuando los cristales les otorgaron su poder.Pesimo summary pero soy nueva en esto.
1. Introduccion

Primer fic, no me maten!!!

Este fic no tiene ningun anime en especial,fue hecho con unos compañeros en el colegio,asi q disfruten.

PD: es la introduccion um poko corta,los capitulos seran cortos,esque es mas por el tiempo que necesito,(y por que la imaginacion se me quema)bueno,los dejo.

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo existieron dos grandes magos, que sellaron sus poderes en dos cristales, el cristal blanco y el cristal negro, el cristal blanco poseía el control de los elementos, el negro poseía fuerza mística.

En el momento en el que los cristales fueron creados, el poder se sintió por todo el mundo y todos acudieron a por los cristales, con el paso del tiempo los cristales se fueron deteriorando y terminaron por romperse, los diez trozos fueron lanzados hacia una ciudad cualquiera, en eso diez niños nacieron, y los cristales se incrustaron en el pecho de cada uno, y se dividieron en dos grupos.

Estos niños son:

Sayuri: tipo: fuerza mística/jefa equipo cristal negro//100%

Asura: tipo: fuerza mística// neutro

Rin: tipo: fuerza mística// neutro

Sora: tipo: fuerza mística//neutro

Arazaky: tipo: fuerza mística// neutro

Takuya: tipo: poder elemental/jefe equipo cristal blanco//100%

Amaya: tipo: poder elemental// aire 100%

Kouta: tipo: poder elemental// agua 100%

Renshi: tipo: poder elemental// tierra 100%

Suzuki: tipo: poder elemental// trueno 100%

El poder de los cristales no se activo hasta los doce años cuando se empezó a activar con leves descargas de energía.

Los niños cumpliendo los 13 años, se les activaron los cristales completamente. Estos niños ya se conocían, y cada uno de ellos con el paso de los días fueron descubriendo su poder y su clasificación.

* * *

Si les interesó dejen un review,hare lo que pueda para poder subir el capitulo 1, por que tambien quiero darles el dibujo de los personajes,asi que nos vemos. :D


	2. ¿De verdad tenemos poderes?

Bueno gente, aka el primer capi!!! :D el problema veran pues que no pude terminar el dibujo,asi q intentare terminarlo (_Algun Día) _,y les presento a mi.... nueva INNER :D

InnerSayu: HOLAA GENTEEEE, COMO ESTA MI GENTE BONITAAAA :D, bien me toca hablar ami asi q los dejo con el capi:

PD: si el capitulo es corto yo lo dije al principio.

Algunas cositas:

SaYuuRii: bla bla - hablando.  
_-bla bla"-_pensando.  
SaYuuRii:** BLA BLA -**gritando :P  
(N/A: bla bla bla) -mis comentarios :D

* * *

**Capitulo 1. ¿De verdad tenemos poderes?**

Kouta.- Waa... No me la creo.

Renshi.- Nadie pede creer que puede controlar los elementos.

Suzuki.- Pero es genial!!

Amaya.- Cierto esto es genial, quien pensaría que yo controlo el aire :D

Takuya.- No es gran cosa, pero podría sernos de utilidad.

Se encontraban en el patio del colegio un grupo de cinco chicos conversando de los poderes que obtuvieron, mientras en la sala de clases se encontraba el otro grupo hablando de lo mismo.

Asura.- COOL... puedo hacer que esto levite :D

Rin.- Mira, yo igual.

Sayuri.- Tenemos los mismos poderes, pero no entiendo el por que yo tengo mas poder que ustedes.

Arazaky.- Quizá seas así como la jefa del grupo ¿no creen?

Sora.- Si, tienes razón.

Sayuri.- Waa xD

-Suena la campana-

Mientras el grupo que estaba en el patio entraba a la sala, escucharon que un grupo de sus compañeros hablaban de algo parecido a lo de ellos, y se les acercaron para preguntar.

ooooooooOOOOOOOoooooo

El grupo que estaba en la sala se dió cuenta de que el otro grupo se acercaba.

Suzuki.- Hola!

-...-

SaYuri.- Hola :)

Renshi.- Oigan, cuando entrabamos los escuchamos hablar de algo de poderes.

Rin.- Am.. pues si estabamos hablando de algo asi.

Amaya.- Nosotros igual.

Sayuri.- Pero de que tipos de poderes hablan ustedes?

Takuya.- Poderes elementales, podemos controlar los elementos.

Sayuri.- Nosotros tenemos fuerza mística, todo lo que trate de magia.

Entonces empieza a temblar, y los dos grupos se quedan encerrados dentro de la sala, y algo empieza a brillar en la pared que estaba expulsando un viento muy fuerte.

Sayuri.- **Qué es eso?!!**

Rin.- **no se!!**

Entonces el portal se abrió, los empieza a absorber, y los lleva a otra dimensión, muy parecida a la nuestra, cuando llegan a esta dimensión, se encuentran dentro de una sala de un colegio en plena jornada de clases, y los niños que estaban en esa sala los miran extrañados como si los conocieran.

Takuya.- Donde estamos..?-_"quienes son estas personas"._

Sayuri.- Yo que se-_"esto no me gusta nada o_O"_

Kouta.- Oigan… miren eso…-_"por que nos miran asi O_O"._

Rin.- Nos están mirando…(N/A:la unica que avisó... lo que todos savian xDD)

Sayuri.- Auch

-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!...-** y nuestros dos grupos salen corriendo-.

Prox. Cap.

Suzuki.- ¿Qué?!!

Sayuri.- Nuestros poderes salvaran a este mundo?

-Es su misión, por eso fueron traídos aquí..-

* * *

Como ya se dieron cuenta... ES MUY CORTOOOOO!!!! T-T ya q es lo q ahi... :P mi imaginacion me mataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
intentare que el cap.2 sea mas largo

InnerSayuu: si claro.. si no tienes ganas de hacer nada y piensas hacer mas largo los capitulos ¬¬

SaYuu: q crees es facil solo tengo que unir los capitulos y ahi esta dos capitulos por pagina..

Si creen que es buena idea la de dos capitulos por página me dicen y dejen un review.

InnerSaYuu/Sayuu: **MATA NE!!!**


	3. ¿Donde estamos?

OKAAAAA.. !!!! aka sta mi cap wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ... el cap sigue estando corto lo se :P bueno no tengo de otra x.X  
bueno ya esta ahora a leerrr :D

Algunas cositas:

SaYuuRii: bla bla - hablando.  
_-bla bla"-_pensando.  
SaYuuRii:** BLA BLA -**gritando :P  
(N/A: bla bla bla) -mis comentarios :D

* * *

De correr tanto llegaron a el jardín de un castillo antiguo, y por curiosidad entraron en el.

Suzuki: Waaa… y este castillo.-_"wow si que es antiguo... jeje perfecto para vivir :D"_

Renshi: Se nota que es antiguo.-(N/A: eso ya lo dije al principio!!)

Arazaky: Subamos por esa escalera, a ver que hay arriba.-

Sayuri: Si, vamos.-

Cuando subieron se encontraron con un cuarto con una fuente al centro, y mas atrás un trono con una persona en el. (N/A: no q no había nadie ya q es antiguo he?... o es verdad, pondré lo q sea aunq sea una rareza xD InnerSayu: ps yo diria q tu eres la rara ¬¬ SaYuu: HEYY!!! no hables mucho q tu tambien eres yo InnerSayu: tienes razon... y como odio eso!!! .)

-Al fin habéis llegado, los hemos esperado por mucho tiempo-

Kouta: Pero…, quién es usted?-_"Esta persona me da mala pinta..."_

-Soy Yuka, quien a protegido este lugar con mi poder, pero ustedes usaran sus poderes para acabar con el sufrimiento de esta gente.-

Sayuri: Pero si aquí se ve muy tranquilo.-_"O eso parece :S"_

Yuka: Es lo que parece, pero en realidad estamos en guerra, sus poderes salvaran este mundo de su destrucción.-

Suzuki: **¿Qué?!!!-O.O**

Sayuri: Que nuestros poderes salvaran este mundo?!- OoO

Yuka: Esta es su misión, por eso fueron traídos aquí, para poder derrotar a esos monstruos que nos atormentan y destruir a quien esta detrás de esto, para poder dormir en paz…, pero por ahora deben ser entrenados, vengan les diré donde dormirán.-

Yuka, los guió a cada uno a su cuarto y el entrenamiento empezaría al día siguiente.

ooooooooOOOOOOOoooooo

Al día siguiente, cuando fueron a desayunar.

Sayuri: AAaaa…-*bostezo*-tengo un sueño… de mil rayos.- =.=

Yuka: A desayunar chicos!!-

El desayuno pasó sin ningún inconveniente, excepto el que todos tenían sueño… (N/A: ps si se levantaron a las 5:00 de la mañana.)

Después de desayunar, Yuka los llevó a conocer los campos de entrenamiento, cada equipo tenía un campo especial para entrenar sus poderes.

El campo de entrenamiento del equipo poder elemental era en el patio del castillo, tiene 12 hectáreas para practicar en terreno, y en una hectárea había una cascada mientras que en otra ahí un acantilado, bajando el acantilado se encuentra una cueva, dentro de ella se encuentra una cámara donde se guardan técnicas bajo una contraseña bastante elaborada que solo los poder elemental pueden descifrar.

El campo de entrenamiento del equipo fuerza mística era en la terraza cerca del bosque, también poseen 12 hectáreas, pero en una de ellas ahí un templo, y en la otra se esconde entre la maleza una cueva que conduce a un paraíso subterráneo ahí un río que cae desde un agujero en la pared, y se va bajo la otra pared, en el centro de todo esto ahí una plataforma donde los fuerza mística puedes canalizar sus poderes.

Estos paseos les demoro toda la mañana, y los dos equipos lograron conocer como la palma de su mano sus respectivos campos de entrenamiento.

Yuka: Bien mañana empieza el entrenamiento… ahora vallan a descansar que será el ultimo día que lo podrán hacer…-

Prox. Cap.

Suzuki: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.-

Sayuri: Eso fue de lo mejor!!!-

Yuka: Esos poderes son únicos, que bien, cada uno de ustedes tiene mas poder de lo que me esperaba.-

* * *

Bieeeeeeeeeennnn......

uff q mal estoy daria lo que fuera por que los capis fueran mas largos...  
aunq de ser coros dan suspenso jijijijiji

si se dieron cuenta algunos personajes no an hablado, les dire el por que... bueno es por que estan mudos ...  
a ya les dire q normalmente no hablan mucho pero ahy q cambiar eso, por eso estoy pensando en que despues de algun cap. hare un cap para cada uno de los personajes, en su vida antes de ser enviados a este lugar :D

bn ahi nos vemos adios gente!!!!  
InnerSayu: adios gente!!!!!

SaYuuRii-SaYuuRii-SaYuuRii

supongo q habian dado cuenta de la semana y el día xD mira yo q pava me pase ese detalle weno ya lo arregle xDDD ahora sep :D...  
.. am se supone q despues d este vendria el cap d uno d elos personaje spero le dio flojera haci q pondre uno normal.. ya sta casi listo :D si me demore un monton, espero q les guste el prox cap... y dejen un review


	4. Comienza el entrenamiento

Holaaaa... alfin llego el capi 3 wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... bueno aver q tal esta ... espero q les guste a leerrr...

Unas cosas:

SaYuuRii: bla bla - hablando.  
_-bla bla"-_pensando.  
SaYuuRii:** BLA BLA -**gritando :P  
(N/A: bla bla bla) -mis comentarios :D  
**"OuO"** -caritas :D  
_"-cantando en la ducha-"_ - acciones xDD  
_"- con un micrófono en las manos-"_ - cosas que tiene la gente ...

* * *

Cap. 3

Comienza el entrenamiento

En el castillo un nuevo día comienza, y los entrenamientos empiezan… (N/A: wiii hice una rima… :D)

Yuka: Bien chicos a desayunar.-

Una turba enfurecida baja por las escaleras y nuestro grupo de amigos llega al comedor.

Sayuri: buenos días gente que ahí de desayuno.-

Yuka: Hay pan tostado y jugo o té no se lo que quieran comer.- (N/A: que?, no es una cocinera de primera xD)

Como siempre el desayuno pasó sin inconvenientes, excepto el que a alguien se le cayó el jugo en la mesa. Cuando terminaron de desayunar llegó el momento del entrenamiento básico.

Yuka: Vamos al patio, van a hacer unos ejercicios los dos equipos en conjunto y luego les daré una pauta a cada grupo y empezaran a entrenar.

Toda la gente se dirigió al patio y empezaron.

Yuka: El primer ejercicio es calentar músculos, vamos los ejercicios normales de los humanos.

Los típicos ejercicios aburridos, pero después de algo aburrido siempre llega la acción.

**ooooooooOOOOOOOoooooo**

Luego de algunos minutos, (N/A: o sea unos 10 xD) empezaron con el entrenamiento normal.

Yuka: Bien lo primero que haremos es concentrar sus poderes en la palma de su mano, empiecen.

Cada uno concentro lo que podían sacar de poder en sus palmas, fue un poco difícil pero lo lograron. (N/A: al fin… InnerSayu: ¬¬ tú nos hiciste esperar y dices que al fin mira tu q estas loca. SaYuu: ajam-ajam q te dije en el capi anterior… InnerSayu: si, si q tu erí yo y mejor me callo. ¬¬ SaYuu: bien.)

Amaya: SI ya lo hice.- En su mano sostenía una pequeña esfera de aire.- _"uh está helado..."_ (N/A: no si va a estar hirviendo xD)

Rin: Yo igual.- En su mano tenía una esfera que se congeló y formo un diamante de color blanco mezclado con rojo.-** "OuO"**

Renshi: Yo más o menos.- En vez de tener una esfera, bajo su mano se levantaba una pequeña columna de tierra.-

Sayuri: yo igual lo hice.- En su mano flotaba una esfera de luz blanca y negra, parecido al ying-yang pero sin los puntos.-

Takuya: wo…-En su mano flotaban cinco esferas brillantes: una de color azul, otra de color celeste, otra amarilla, café y roja.

Asura: waaa….- En su mano se formaba una esfera de luz que se congelo y quedo hecha un diamante de color naranja mezclado con blanco que flotaba en su mano.-

Arazaky: o...- En su mano flotaba un diamante de color azul mezclado con blanco.-

Kouta: OMG.- En su palma flotaban gotas de agua que luego se formaron en una esfera de agua que flotaba un poco inestable pero controlada.-

Sora: oh, cielos.- En la palma de su mano se congelo la esfera de luz igual que a los demás poder místico con un color blanco mezclado con verde.-

Suzuki: Waaa…- En su mano tenia una pequeña esfera electrificada- _"coquillas, cosquillas, cosquillas… xD"_

Una vez concentraron sus poderes… las esferas explotaron.

**POP -Los malos efectos de sonido de la autora-** (N/A: ruido d cuando explota una burbuja o algo así xD)

Todos: awwwwww.- **"ToT"**

Yuka: Calmación, Calmación es normal, no pueden soportar mucho tiempo estable.

Yuka: Ok, llego el momento de tiro al blanco.- _"wiii es mi parte favorita."  
_-Tienen que ponerse en ese lugar de allá.- señalo un espacio donde en una parte había una barrera que llegaba hasta por el estómago y al frente de eso por lo menos unos 10 metros había unas dianas.-

Una vez se posicionaron detrás de la barrera Yuka, les dio las instrucciones.

Yuka. Bien, lo primero es volver a concentrar sus poderes pero esta vez ocupen esos arcos detrás de ustedes.- Los chicos tomaron los arcos y esperaron instrucciones.- Bien ahora tienen que intentar canalizar sus poderes y hacer la forma de una flecha, después de eso la lanzan hacia las dianas.-

Lograron hacerlo, aunque no fue tan fácil.

Sayuri: oh oh oh rayos.- Había formado una flecha pero no estaba muy estable y…- **WAAAAAAAAAAAA…. shimatta!!-** La flecha salio volando pero… para el lado equivocado llegándole a una ventana.- _"oh... GENIAL!!_ "**OuO"**

(N/A: hahahaha q genial )

Suzuki: o ya lo estoy logrando…- Pero paso lo mismo que Sayuri, pero le llego a Takuya, sin dañarlo pero lo dejo con pelo afro.- uh… **GOMEN** jeje je.- _" –Ataque de riza-"_

Takuya: Ya veras voy a…-

Suzuki: Waaa… lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.-

Sayuri: **Eso fue de lo mejor!!!.-** **"OoO"**

Yuka: emm cálmense jeje.- _"Wo… pelo afro hahahaha"_

Ya estaban todos listos, no tuvieron más inconvenientes con las flechas y entonces iban a lanzar las flechas cuando…

Arazaky: A que no pueden darle en el blanco.-

Renshi: A que yo puedo.-

Les salían rayitos de los ojos.

Yuka: chicos… chicos…- Dijo Intentando calmarlos.-

Sayuri: Hey, ya cálmense a que nadie puede.-

Pero sin aviso Arazaky y Renshi lanzaron las flechas y... como dijo Sayuri, ninguno le dio al blanco.

Arazaky: rayos.- **"¬o¬"**

Renshi: ….- **"¬o¬"**

Yuka: Bueno chicos ahora lancen sus flechas.-

Todos lanzaron sus flechas y cuando las lanzaron a una sola diana… exploto… y salio un enorme rayo de luz que encegueció a todos por unos segundos. (N/A: _"-Con lentes de sol-"_ vieron ciegos xD InnerSayu: _"-también con lentes de sol-"_ hahahaha q bueno fue eso _"–atake d riza-"_)

Yuka: Woo cuando poder.- dijo frotándose los ojos.- _"Esos poderes son únicos, que bien, cada uno de ustedes tiene mas poder de lo que me esperaba"_

Yuka: Terminemos por hoy vamos a almorzar.-

Todos: **SIII**, necesitamos oscuridad… **la luz nos enceguece!!!.-** **"XoX"**

Volvieron corriendo al castillo para buscar algo de oscuridad y que sus ojos no les dolieran tanto.

Prox. Cap.

La vida de… Sayuri!!!! :D

* * *

wiii cap 3 jo me demoro un monton ... x.X

weno q mas decir dejenme un review  
ya ps ahi nos vemos :DDDDDDDDDDD

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

ok nos vemossss

SaYuu/InnerSaYu: **MATA NE!**


End file.
